Is This How Death Feels
by Anna Blackfeather in the night
Summary: Two thirteen year olds are in a abusive relationship and while one gets away some memories get broken. What happens to the other thirteen year old dead or alive?


Title: another life maybe…

Fiction: final Fantasy

Parrying: oc/cloud oc/reno

Rating:M

Warnings: Violence, Romance, comedy, maybe lemony

Disclaimer

Summery: Two 13yr olds get in a sticky situation with their boy friends Elliot and Sam. They are abusive and can't stop for nothing. So Macy and Chelsea put their college fund money together and take a trip to Japan, to get away from their bf. And meet a couple of guys along the way.

Chapter1: Is This What Death Feels Like

Macy was dozing off during 6th hour as usual. She raised her head up slowly to see that Chelsea that sat right next to her felt the same way. And was sleeping. She looked up to the clock to see that it was already 3:02! I cloud see Mrs. Herman coming to me and Chelsea at the corner of my eye. I looked back at chels so I could wake her. But her hair caught my eye instead and distracted me. Her hair flowed all over her desk all messed up. But I thought and said mace come back to real time Chelsea is going to be in trouble if the teacher sees her sleeping on her desk in the middle of the class. But like she would care. She would probly say "what ever teacher dude person". But ignoring that fact I poked her rudely in the head. But all she did was moan meanly and turned her head. So I poked her in the stomach. She awoke with a loud and high pitched "tee hee". And then gave me a glare fastly after I poked her. She quickly raised her head and seen that Mrs. Herman was coming then she knew why I did what I did.

Chelsea looked back at me and was about to thank me but her fore head caught my eye and I laughed softly. Seeing a big red blotch laid against her fore head. But as soon as I could say anything the bell rang with a loud "buzz"!

Hey so im going to your house right chels! No response. So I repeated RIGHT CHELS. Still no answer. I looked a head and their was standing strait ahead Elliot and Sam. Starring at us with a blank face but for some reason you could tell that they met business.

Oh "Shit" Chelsea said with a blank look on her face. She turned her head back to me and said what should we do mace-of-ace.

I said in a hushed voice well put your hood up even though I know how much you hate to. And maybe we could just sneak past them.

I turned my head twards chels and said in a tensed voice chels we've got to do this so chels put your head down and follow me. I grabbed chelseas cold shivering hand and stared at the dark ground not knowing what was going to happen next. I felt a cold long boned hand touch me and I didn't even turn around I knew who it was. I felt for chelseas had but nothing but empty space so I ran for it.

Someone grabbed me by the hood I don't know who but it was either Sam or Elliot. As I despratly tried to escape from what seemed like the end my jacket was slidding off me but got caught on my "twilight" necklace that chels gave me for a friend ship necklace. It was a half heart that said twilight I tied to unhook it from my jacket but the necklace broke into pieces all over the ground.

My jacket, (torn) came off and I didn't even look back to see who it was but just kept on running. I starting to cry thinking about how the necklace broke and thinking about what happened to Chelsea and did they get her and I know if they did they would in fact kill her. Just thinking of all the thoughts made my spine quiver.

I thought what if she just ran to the apartment? I tried to think of the positives but they seem to bring up the negatives back up.

Once I got home I yelled CHELSEA!!! I looked around every where for her but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I looked in the lastv place possible their she was in the bathroom closet bloody pail white, her eyes closed, and a huge gash on her neck. I turned my head away but had to look back and see if this was really happening.

I looked back and seen a note lying on her lap that red "Murder goes by two's." I crinkled the letter with hate picked up Chelsea and drove her in my golf cart to the hospital. I would rather drive her myself even though im thirteen. Than have people I don't know take care of her.

I round house kicked the hospital doors open and ran to the emergency room. Yelled for a doctor and then the next thing a knew she was off in a hospital bed and I was sitting their by her balling my eyes out. I looked on the Tv for Narrotard as she would say. But the only thing that was on was "the soap".

I turned the Tv off and looked at Chelsea that has still not awakend from what her hoped to be sleep was. The nurse came in and I amediantly jumped up and said is she going to be ok?

The nurse looked at me with I was hopping I grin, but instead a red face and a frown saying " Chelsea is…"

**Well I hope you liked it and if you do I will write more only if you review it and if you will get 5 cookies!! ******** thnx!**


End file.
